Un amor extraño
by OriCarol01
Summary: A continuación presento mi primera historia, dejen comentarios y espero les guste!


**Un amor extraño.**

**Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vivo en un pequeño poblado llamado Forks, situado en la lluviosa Washington, vivo con mi madre, Rene y mi hermano mayor David, todo en mi vida era normal, al menos hasta un punto lo era, una chica de 17 años estudiante con padres separados, pero de repente toda esa normalidad dio un vuelco totalmente inesperado, me enamore, pero se preguntaran, estará esto mal? Para mi lo era, no contaba con enamorarme y menos con un ser tan extraño…**

* * *

><p><strong>1er Capitulo: Un día normal y un sueño extraño.<strong>

Era un día normal y el reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana, era tarde así que me apresure y me metí al baño rápidamente, no sin antes tropezar y caerme. Me apresure y me bañe dejando un gran charco de agua en el piso del baño, Salí del baño y me dispuse a vestirme así que busque rápidamente una camisa azul ,un suéter, unos vaqueros y mis típicos converse, que por el tiempo ya estaba rotos y sucios, no le preste mucha atención y Salí corriendo hacia abajo.

-Hola mama buenos días- la salude mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla amorosamente

-Hermanitaaaaa- Gritaba David, mi hermano mayor, el era una de mis razones para vivir era mi fiel compañero, y sobretodo mi amigo.

-Hola Dav…- Lo salude mientras me paraba a abrazarlo, en realidad que éramos muy parecidos físicamente, pelo color chocolate al igual que los ojos y blancos, muy muy blancos.

-No iré al cole Hoy- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, en realidad que era muy guapo, a pesar de que fuese mi hermano, no me sentía fea pero en realidad ningún chico me había prestado mucha atención.

-OH-dije formando una O en mi boca- porque?-

-En realidad me da algo de fastidio ir- en serio el pensaba que me iba a creer esa enorme mentira, pues no…

-OK como tu digas Sr. mentira- dije, al mismo tiempo que el empezaba a darme cosquillas

-PARA PARA- en realidad sabia mi punto débil pero yo también sabia el de el…

-conozco perfectamente tu punto débil David Swan así que suéltame AHORA-dije algo molesta pero a la vez divertida.

-OH será mejor que te suelte- dijo mi querido hermano

Mientras me soltaba le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la mesa para poder comer.

Al finalizar de comer Salí corriendo a la puerta para poder dirigirme al colegio, pero se me había olvidado algo, despedirme de David y mama…

-Adiós madre, Adiós David- en realidad hubiera ido y les hubiera abrazado pero iba tarde y no tenia tiempo para despedidas emotivas.

Llegue al colegio y como cualquier día me senté en mi habitual pupitre, estaba en clases de biología y me sabia casi todos los temas, en mis momentos libres hojeaba debes en cuando los libros y estudiaba, algo difícil en un chica de mi edad quien preferiblemente estuviera saliendo con amigos o viendo una película.

Cuando al fin termino la clase, agradecí pues la mañana en realidad había pasado realmente lenta y ya era viernes, así que podría cuadrar con alguna de las chicas para salir el fin o simplemente descansar.

Llegue a casa exhausta y me dirigí a mi cuarto, mama no estaba y David tampoco, así que la casa era solo para mi. Decidí llamar a Ángela para poder salir y distraerme un poco de todo el colegio, pero me dijo que tenía planes, Ángela era realmente una buena chica, teníamos mucho en común y creo que eso ayudaba a que nos lleváramos mejor.

Encendí la lapto y busque en Google cosas interesante, música, redes sociales, etc.… no era de esas chicas que pasaban horas y horas frente a la compu , tampoco era la clases de chica que pasaría todo un día en una tienda buscando el vestido adecuado o aquella que pasaba horas frente a un espejo maquillándose, tan solo era yo, Bella Swan una chica sin problemas, o eso pensaba yo.

En cuanto vi que el reloj marcaba las 11:00 de la noche decidí acostarme pues ya mis parpados empezaban a cerrarse sin quererlo, aun no llegaba mi madre ni David, no le di importancia y me quede profundamente dormida.

Soñé que corría por el bosque rápidamente y detrás venia David gritando , de felicidad y eso para mi era mas que suficiente para alegrarme, en su rostro vi paz y tranquilad y me alegre de verlo así… de repente un enorme animal se alzaba ante nuestros ojos con ganas de querer asesinarnos o algo por el estilo .El animal agarro a David mientra el gritaba con un loco, yo estaba totalmente desesperada y no sabia que hacer, agarre la primera rama que encontré y me encare al enorme animal , justo cuando me disponía a lanzarle un enorme golpe con la rama …desperté.

Pero que sueño tan loco!, en todo el sentido de la palabra, por un momento me imagine que eso fuera verdad y sentí escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y vi como el reloj marcaba las 9:15 de la mañana, me levante y fui al baño.

Baje las escalares y para mi sorpresa, me caí... Era algo normal en mí, soy realmente torpe.

-Cuidado a la próxima hermanita-dijo David mientras me ayudaba-quieres ir mas tarde al bosque?- pregunto

-OH claro, no tengo nada mas que hacer- dije sonrojada

Comí, me vestí y baje dispuesta a salir con mi querido hermano. El seguía aun en su cuarto, así que decidí entrar sin tocar la puerta.

-Creo que te arreglas más que una chica- dije riendo

-muy graciosa- dijo sarcásticamente.

Espere que se terminara de arreglar y salimos hacia el bosque… cuantos recuerdos traía este sitio.


End file.
